ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amphiptere
Our unprepared group was able to take down Amphiptere in about 15 minutes. 7 BLUs, 4 deaths (once again, due to being unprepared for the aggro). Dont know how to edit the page correct, so will post my info here. NOTORIUOS MONSTER Is a flying monster, unable to target when flying. Aggros through sneak/invis. Hit a 75 DNC/NIN in decent gear for 250hp+ per hit. Was hitting it for ~25hp per dagger swing. Found it at J-9 Feel free to put this info on front page. Themutznutz 23:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Think I have a good tactic for this mob. Drag it to one of the towers, where Pso'Xa is in the present. Back everyone against the bottom, and fight away. Does a few nasty moves, "Reaving Wind" reduces TP to 0........."Storm Wing" which gives him a AoE Knockback to all in range (Does NOT interupt spells!)........."Blood Beak" AoE Drain (pretty heavy too, 300+HP from each of us). Had our PLD not moved him out of that enclosed space, would have been an easy (if long) win.Themutznutz 06:47, 21 July 2009 (UTC) -Just killed with alliance of 12 people aprox. 15min no drops and 99 exp. - Two well geared 75 BLU and a 75 WHM took it down to 65% HP and then we ran out of MP as we engaged with the plan of dying as it was just going to be fun. I (WHM) was shocked we did so well. AeonovaEsdain of Kujata Added a verification tag to regen, I kited two of the greater ones in Xarc for nearly an hour each and was fairly certain they had no regen, but since I was using dot for the most part I guess I can't be 100% (even though there were long stretches where poison wore off and I had to get a long way ahead of it to reapply shadows/cure myself before re-applying it) --Blazza 17:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Definitely no regen, pulled this by doing 34 damage, then kited for 2-3 minutes without doing anything else to it and it stayed at 99% the whole time. --Blazza 09:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Spent about 2 hours up there monday, in that time serveral popped. Really easy fight with 5 of us. No drops each time. ---- drops they just killed this on Phoenix about 30 mins ago, said all they got was some kind of hide. sure it drops more than that, but we have to wait ;; --Maximusdecimus 00:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Only got a Wind Crystal, but hopefully it drops something useful. Testimonies :* Can be soloed by a 78+ BST with difficulty using Tigers. Time your pet-swaps well and use Tigers spaced across the range. This gives you time to recover from mischarms (and you will get mischarms on these pets.) I have also won easily with BST 78/BST 75 duo. Second BST used Panzer jugs to hold hate while I swapped Tigers. Easy fight despite three mischarms. :*Best counter to Reaving Wind is to have the tanking member kite until it stops. Tried various methods of Dispel, Bind, etc. and nothing seems to remove it. :*Taken down with minor trouble by 4 Blue Mages. :*Taken down with nearly no Trouble 2x SMN and got 300 Limit Points each. 1x SMN Kite with Carbuncle at Entry Beaucine R and the other SMN used Diabolos Nether Blast and zoned to rest MP. :* Soloed as 90 BLU/NIN last night. 215 xp and skilled up sword to 352 (Does that mean lvl 85 or higher?). Aurore set + cocoon and he was hiting me for about 150. After a taco it was low enough to survive. Damage reduction is not really an option, if I try again need to retool for max evasion. Very scary solo. Storm wing would take me to critical and silence me. I will need a partner, or I will have to wait til cap 95 to get Reaving Wind; the only spell I am missing. Soloing DC dahaks for body slam was child's play in comparison. --Erdrickgp 18:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Soloed as a 99 BLU/RDM with capped Sword, Evasion, and Blue Magic. After setting up my usual buffs, I ran around it several times while Invisible to get True Sight aggro from it. After getting aggro, I ran towards a wall near (I-8) and engaged the NM. I stayed underneath one of its wings to avoid Tail Lash, which were never used during the fight. Used Sudden Lunge to buy myself time to recast Stoneskin, Zephyr Mantle, and Haste and Disseverment for DoT via poison. Used Convert once to restore MP. Got magic aggro from a Fulminator roaming nearby, but I quickly defeated it before it caused any major problems. Zerged the Amphiptere to death after it FINALLY used Reaving Wind (it mostly used Bloody Beak and a few Storm Wings), but I didn't know that Blue Magic spell despite capped Blue Magic at 424. On a positive note, at least I survived the fight. --LordChocoSlime 22:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Easy solo 99 BLU/NIN. The hardest part is finding him, getting his attention, and finding a safe spot to camp. I usually found and camped him on the cliffs from J-8-9. Just be careful because as soon as he attacks your sneak/invis wears whether you're at camp or not. Kept Utsusemi, Metallic Body, Animating Wail, Battery Charge, and Reactor Cool up. Used Sub-Zero Smash for para, Spiral Spin for accuracy down, Disseverment for DMG and poison (leave off if you're killing too quick), Hecatomb Wave for blind, Magnetite Cloud for weight, Bludgeon to feed TP, and Quad Continuum to kill him after he uses Reaving Wind. The first time I fought him he did not use Reaving Wind at all; I tried to hold him at 3% but ran out of echo drops and died. Echo drops are a MUST for this mob. In some fights he spammed Storm Wing, which strips shadows and silences you and is generally bad news. He never used Tail Lash on me, as I fought right by his head. Basically, keep him enfeebled, slowly feed TP, and hope for your move. --Lastarael 20:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Soloed as 99BLU/NIN for Reaving Wind. I did it on the way to Castle Zvahl Keep S to learn Bloodrake -among a few other pesky spells too. Just as Lastarael said, he flies around J-8/9. Pick a spot near the cliff with few monsters in the open. I killed two of the slugs to learn Sub-Zero Smash which made it easy to aggro him. I just stood there and waited until he flew over me, no need for sneak/invis. Keep an eye on the radar, you'll see a new red dot when he aggros (he likes to be fashionably late). This NM is not difficult but he does hits very hard and fast; 200~. I had Tacos (mmm...), Cocoon, Haste and Refresh up all times. Keep Filament Hold on him at all times while Head butt and Sudden Lunge spam him to keep him from attacking. Timing Sudden Lunge for Ichi casts made it easy and a fun spell to learn (minus the long walk). I always use Sandspin to feed TP, it does very little damage (15~) and ACC down as well, but I didn't need to this time. --RedshiftofPandy (talk) 19:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Type of Mob Can this really be considered a Notorious Monster in this family? This family seems to make the differences between a NM and a standard mob of the family a bit ambiguous. NMs are usually named and drop something of high value --Lilcata Agreed, this and the Great Amphiptere are standard monsters in this family. Granted, while a little ambiguous, when compared to the only (currently) NM in the family, Zirnitra, the difference is clear. --Mefuki It is, however, simpler than this. Just /check the mob. If it's impossible to gauge... you know what it is. Answar 07:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Amphiteres of the normal variety (and I use that phrase lightly) are not considered NMs. They are to birds as wyrms are to dragons. I've heard them referred to as "superbirds". --User:JIValentine87 I call them birddragons because they are technically 'birds'. I was wearing a fowling earring a long time back and intimated one. Look like dragons, but they are definatly birds. --Kav 03:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC)